the dragon riders
by Toothless lover 13
Summary: hiccup and astrid leave berk rather then face the mounstress nightmare for seven years then seven years later they return with a few suprises first story be nice
1. leaving

** I own the ocs just not the main cast of how to your dragon **

"It all makes scene their the workers and that's their queen it controls them" astrid began as she and hiccup slid off toothless and on to the ground "come on lets find your parents she said as she grabbed his arm but he pulled it away."Look astrid we need to think this through"persuaded hiccup"."Hiccup we just discoved the dragons nest the thing we have been searching for since vikings first sailed here and you want to keep a secret what to protect your dragon are you serous"yelled astrid."Yes"said a really calm yet stressed hiccup."Well take me with you" pleaded astrid."Are you sure astrid i mean you have a life here" asked hiccup."I can't kill another dragon with the knowledge i now know astrid said in a depressed then decided that astrid could come with him as long as she help him kill the red death they then went on toothless and went to a nearby they were there they found anthor night they tamed the night furry then they made saddles,prosthetic tail fins and prosthetic legs then they left to defeat the red death.


	2. berks reaction and 7 years later

Today was the day hiccup was to kill his first dragon and the very first step to becoming a viking stoic was proud of his son for making it to the top but Valka not so always knew their was something odd about the dragons then she got the shock of her life when she found out that her son was missing all that they found was a note the note read._To stoic the vast and his wife valka if you are reading this then me and astrid have left berk on dragons and won't be back for seven have discovered the dragons nest and the reason dragons raid us is to feed a dragon the size of berk we are going to kill it then we will come back in seven years so don't send a search party because by the time you read this we will of left berk and be at the dragons nest sincerely hiccup._After that stoic then told everyone on berk that his son was missing and that they should send a search was getting rather than wait seven years they searched island after island then after while they gave up on it they gave up trying to find the nest they gave up on the captured dragons they then let them go berk wasn't the same they missed dragon raids stopped altogether berk knew this was work of the dragon riders then seven years later they saw something off in the distance so they went and told stoic and valka about their find then all of a sudden they noticed odd shapes off on the distance then they remembered what they were but something was odd about this what saw took their minds away.

**I love doing cliffhangers heh heh heh heh heh so there you have it chapter two the next chapter will be out in a few days then will see how it goes bye for now **


	3. the return

"What dragons what are they doing here and you said you saw people riding on the backs of dragons" said Stoic he and his wife valka were really had been seven years since a dragon came to berk but this was new because people riding dragons was really odd so they went out side only to see the all mighty all powerful night fury with the heir to berk on its and his wife valka were really suprised then stoic went to his son to pull him off the dragon but was stopped by his dragon."Well well I see berk is still berk after seven years of slaying red deaths,training dragon riders and making amour wepons out of red death skin" said a very happy yet annoyed hiccup."son can I please speak with you in the great hall" asked Stoic "I will come and speak with you in the great hall under one condison the dragon riders come and the dragons will be safe" offered hiccup."Fine if you insit the dragon riders can come and the dragons will be safe as long as they don't blow up anything offered stoic."You have my word that dragons won't blow anything up" said hiccup."Well why not bring them with you so we can see who else is with you"asked the dragon riders entered the great hall Stoic then asked hiccup a few qustions like who were your dragon riders and what type were they hiccup then told Stoic to check the letter again then when did he found out that hiccup and astrid were riding night furies then the rest were a change nadder,a night skrill,a mounstress typmorang and a whispering jack.(these are hybrids of nadders, changewings,typmorangs,wispering deaths,timber jacks and mounstress nightmares)"Uh hiccup how did these come i mean they should'nt exist" asked stoic."Well you see the thing is that they do and these are not the only ones around at the momment you see there are five hundred hybrids so they do exist you might want to stay away from hybrid nests since they have other dragon ablites as well"said hiccup."Well can tell us what your amour is made out of asked valka "the amour is made out of red death remains and night fury scales explaind as well as his tail which is made out of red death remains and night fury scales.


	4. explanations

**Sorry I have'nt updated in awhile i have been going throurgh some family stuff i will also make another stoy after this one is finshed so any way on to the story and I don't own how to train your dragon that belongs to dreamworks and all I own is the hybrids and the batch of oc's and after chapter is done I will make a spinoff story simlar to the gang with a few changes such as astrids dragon stormfly will be a flightmare berk would be 100x bigger and the arena will be 50x bigger and valka is never taken by cloudjumper and also one more thing to gust that said I misprounced typmorang that is since I was refering to more the one typmorang so yeah now onto the chapter **

"what hybrid nests I thought that they were destoryed in the great dragon war" said stoic well you see the thing is that hybrids are nealy extinct there are only 500 hybrids left said hiccup explained what happened over the next seven years he was interupted by mildew he came in and said"well you are all traitors to the viking way and as such i say we kill them right here and now make them die slowley then we kill the dragons so who is with me he said half of the village decided that they should kill the dragons and then the riders but the other half said that they should exile mildew or kill him right on the spot because they just stoped the dragon raids they helped people then the village ended up fighting themselfs over which side was right then hiccup and the other riders told their dragons to shut them up which they did and all roared at once which shut the village up then hiccup told bits of tale such as how he went to all the nests that contained evil dragon rulers and how he stopped romans,outcasts,beserkers and dragon trappers after hiccup explained how he went and did all this the village was more silent then silent sven."Well can you explain to us what we should do with the hybrids"asked stoick after Sotick said that was when his wife spoke up."Well how did you do all this"asked Valka as the village went and decided that they should Listen to hiccup and the rest of the they came to an agreement they said that they should hear the riders side then decide what to do with the riders and dragons.

**A few minuites later **

Well the village as decided we will train dragons and help the hybrids but under one conditon you have to tell us one thing how many hybrid species were there at the great dragon war asked the village.

Well there were about 700 millon hybrids and about 999 millon dragons who were in the war it was a blood bath there were a few hybrid breeds that survied were the mounstress typmorangs,a scaulddrum,a fire terror,a rumblecutter,a Scuttleburple,a change nadder,night skrills and Whispering jacks.(now the new hybrids are a batch of hybrids that came to me a scauldrum is a Scauldron with a thunder drum a fire terror is a fire worm mixed with a terrible terror a rumblecutter is a rumble horn mixed with a stormcutter and a scuttleburple is a scuttle claw mixed with a hot burple.)when the vikings heard this they were shocked beyond anything that has happened to them before then all of a sudden snotlout spoke up and said Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III I think that this is just all made up people then started to get confused what snotlout said then hiccup retorted with oh really then explain why there has been wierd dragon sighings that little speech the people of berk decided to learn more about dragons they then went to the areana to train the dragons the berkians then a few minutes later berk had there own dragons fishlegs had a gronkle called meatlug the twins had a hidouse zippleback called barf and belch snotlout had a moustess nightmare called hookfang and last but not least valka had a storcutter called this is a new chapter for you guys.

**hope you enjoy this chapter it took me ages to write this due to school chores and ideas coming to me it was really hard to get this done so yeah I will try to get more chapters done**


	5. an

I know that everyone hates author notes but I need some ideas for some hybrids for the great dragon war so don't hesitate to give me hybrids to use just put it in the reviews or pm me chapter should be ready sometime in January and also one more thing I don't want complaints about my grammar


End file.
